Fastening tools, such as nailers and staplers, are relatively commonplace in the construction trades. Many features of typical fastening tools, while adequate for their intended purpose, do not provide the user with a desired degree of flexibility and function. For example, in some applications, metal connectors or steel straps must be secured to a workpiece. The steel straps are steel plates with existing holes for fasteners to locate through. In some instances it may be difficult to properly align a nosepiece or contact trip of a fastening tool with the intended hole of the steel strap prior to driving the fastener. Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for an improved fastening tool.